


Ahsoka's Date

by Viktoria_Owl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Luxsoka, Multi, Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoria_Owl/pseuds/Viktoria_Owl
Summary: Ahsoka, not suspecting anything, went on a date with her beloved. But does she know about 13 missed calls from her master?
Relationships: Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 10





	Ahsoka's Date

It was at the Jedi Temple. Lately, Ahsoka has grown too... fast. Wears short skirts and this shirt with a cutout on the chest. For some time now, she fell in love with dresses and body jewelry, although just a few weeks ago she could not stand this glamor. There is only one explanation for this: she found her love

POV. Anakin Ahsoka grew up too quickly. It seemed just a few days ago she was only engaged in training and was looking for another way to pin me up. Now she began to visit Padmé almost every day and sometimes spoke to her even more than her husband! I often saw this scene: Padmé, putting her hand on her shoulder, was explaining something with a serious face. Is Ahsoka hiding something from me? I have noticed strong changes in my student long ago. She became more feminine. Without standing on ceremony, I went straight to the Padawan's room for an answer. \- Ahsoka! Snips, I have a question for you! \- Not now, master! I'm late for D... For an important meeting! - Stop! A meeting? What other meetings?! And you haven't told me anything? So! This is already rather suspicious... \- What meeting? With whom? Ahsoka, why didn't you tell me anything? - I was starting to get very nervous about this. What if she contacted someone who threatens her life? Serial killer or even alcoholic? Or even a drug addict! \- I!.. Uhh... I will go to the park. With Katooni! - Taking her purse with her and putting her comlink there, she had already opened the door in front of me and was trying to dodge past me. I naturally stopped her and took her by the shoulders, carefully examined her from head to toe. An azure floor-length dress with a slit closer to the knee, expensive high-heeled shoes, jewelry on the arms. \- And where are you going to go dressed like that, young lady? To the park? - I said a little sternly, still holding Ahsoka by the shoulders. \- Master... Well, we are girls! We can't, as guys, just take any shirt and extra socks and go outside. We, my dear master, love to dress up! - The last word hit my head and echoed in my ears. "We are girls!.. Outfits, Anakin!.. We love fashionable clothes!.." Slowly sliding down the doorframe, I caught a glimpse of the Padawan leaving me. "Long sleeves," I thought "She usually wore T-shirts or sweaters with more or less short sleeves. Maybe she's trying to hide something from me there?"

POV. Ahsoka Phew! Finally, I went out into the cool street. I hope that my suspicions have been cleared and I can go to meet my fate with peace of mind. It won't take me long to get to my destination. Fifteen or seventeen minutes at most. I was supposed to come to the park in the evening. Lux was probably already waiting for me. Here is the park ... Having started looking for it with my eyes, I finally found it near the bench with a small bouquet of flowers. White Rose! Hehe!.. he knows what I like. He noticed me and smiled. Then my legs gave way and I almost fell. Here he is! The guy of my dreams, standing here holding a bouquet for me. "How ironic! A year ago I didn't even want to hear about love, but now I already have a boyfriend!" He got up from the bench and walked towards me with a smile. \- Good evening, my dear! I missed you! - He began, along the way kissing me on the lips and giving me a bouquet of flowers. The flowers looked gorgeous. I breathed in their scent. Drawn by honey with a little bit of bitterness. Hmmm, Bonteri, I did not expect that you were really preparing for my arrival. He was wearing a navy blue shirt and black lacquered boots, a leather jacket is worn over the shirt, unbuttoned at the top."Would you like to walk with me in this wonderful park, my lady?

* Meanwhile at Anakin's *

POV. Anakin Ahsoka left half an hour ago. "She goes with Katooni, so in principle, I can calm down a little. There are at least two of them. If they are attacked, then..." Katooni, walking past, pulled me out of my thoughts, and as if nothing had happened, she said to me with a smile:" Good day, Master Skywalker! Ahsoka in her room?" After these words, I flew like a scalded one to my dormitory. Grabbing the comlink, I found the desired contact with the signature "Ahsoka (Snips)", and immediately pressed the call button. Beeps. Beeps. More beeps. "The number you selected does not answer. Please, call later." I was infuriated, but a second later I was seized with fear. Where can she be? How is she? Who is with her then, if not Katooni? The fear became even more, but after doing the exercise "inhale-exhale" and said to himself: "So! Ani! everything is good! everything is fine! she is alive and completely healthy! Probably...? Ah! And what if not healthy? Heck! Нou couldn't let her go! Oh... What Master am I after that?!" Welp, it didn't help. I dialed her number again and again there was no answer. After an hour of trying, it dawned on me: "We must act!"

* And at this time at Ahsoka *

POV. Author  
A cute couple was sitting on a bench, and Lux told his girlfriend another story: "And I told him, they say, what are you doing here? And he told me: I live here!" Ahsoka seemed to be sobbing with laughter. She pulled out her comlink and said, "Lux! I wanted to put a photo of your contact and..." Not having time to finish the sentence, Ahsoka turned paler than the presented white roses. Thirteen missed. From Master Anakin Skywalker. Lux, suspecting something was wrong with the girl, asked: "Honey, is everything all right?" The guy's face showed genuine concern. Ahsoka thought more and more about what would come to her from the master. After she weighed the pros and cons, exhaling she pressed the call button. The answer came almost instantly.  
\- Ahsoka! Ahsoka, where are you? Are you hurt? Why didn't you answer? Where the hell is you?! \- Master, I... \- "What I"? "What I"?! Where are you now?! If you don't tell me everything right now, then blame yourself. I'll go out with the dogs and a squad of elite troops and just try to run away! - At this time Bonteri suddenly choked and coughed nervously. And, of course, the Jedi's keen ears caught it. - Ahsoka! Who is there next to you? - Choosing the moment when the guy once again bent down, she lay down on him with her elbow. \- Nothing! They just passed me by! - the poor senator almost gasped when he was folded in half with an elbow. And in order to stay alive, he decided to remain secretive as long as possible. \- Consider that this time I believed. I'm expecting you at home in five minutes. We're gonna have a chat, young lady. - The Master's voice faded out and Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief. Noticing the panting senator, she immediately pulled away from him to the other end of the bench. Breathing in air, he told her: "It was a wonderful evening, honey! Maybe we'll meet at this park sometime?" Rolling her eyes, Ahsoka gave him a playful smile and walked quickly towards the temple.

*In a few minutes. Ahsoka's room*

POV. Anakin

\- Where have you been? Why didn't you answer me? Ahsoka, do you even know how long I called you? Do you even know how I worried about you?! I almost had a heart attack! Ahsoka? Ahsoka! Can you hear me at all?! - Snips just stared sadly at the floor, sitting on a stool opposite me. I knew that she herself was uncomfortable, but then my emotions knew no bounds. Sighing, I realized: "You have chosen the wrong kind of speech, Skyguy!" - Snips, well, for the sake of Force! Why should I lie? Do I look like a monster? Ahsoka, please tell me! I will not swear and try to understand the whole problem. - Putting my hands on her shoulders, I bent down so that she looked at me. Ahsoka did not dare to do this. I noticed tears in her eyes. I was taken aback by the unexpected reaction. "Well, Skywalker, did you get what you want? Well done, great Chosen One... Now how are you going to calm down now? Huh?" Consciousness screamed at me. I decided to ask her a question. Just one question I wanted to ask her this afternoon. It must have something to do with her escape, so to speak.- Ahsoka, I don't recognize you lately. - I began as quietly and gently as possible. - Please tell me what happened? I will not shout, swear, or react violently. Just tell me what happened? - Shaking her head, she turned away from me - I'm calmed, Ahsoka, you can start. This will remain a secret, I promise. - Ahsoka looked into my eyes and plucked up the courage to tell me the whole truth. She was in love with a young man. Separatist guy. I almost screamed with rage when I heard, but I restrained myself because I made a promise. Padmé knew about this and gave her word to Ahsoka that she would not say a word to anyone, not even me. The angel explained to her what guys like, how to dress, and other things. In general, she helped her in relationships between teenagers. And it turns out it lasted more than two months. - So, what was the matter... Ha, but I was already thinking about... \- What exactly did you think for yourself? - Remembering my violent imagination, there was nothing to do but toss in the direction of Snips: "Never mind anything, nothing. And yet, he gave you beautiful flowers!"

Ahsoka now knows that neglecting the care, and especially the missed calls, on the part of the teacher, is quite fraught. It is worth telling him about your problems so that such a date does not work out!


End file.
